Kankurou's triumph?
by kiwievilsuccubus
Summary: Kankurou takes alot of verbal beratings and finally he has enough, but who will stand up for Kankurou and his rights?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Naruto!

a/n: Kay so technically this is my first fan fic posted and what not. I don't care for Kankurou at all but there is so much hate for the poor guy that I had to give him the spot light for once! Read and review if you want..I'd like to know what the mass population thinks thus far..I must warn..there will be gore and blood shed in further chapters P

Kankurou woke up, the day starting out the same as usual. His morning ritual had not changed since he was 10. It began after the alarms blare ending with a swift backhand signaling that Kankurou must leave the inviting warmth of his bed and proceed to the bathroom to leak the old lizard. From then he would start the hunt for an acceptable outfit for the day and then station himself at the bathroom until he felt presentable. It could range from 20 minutes to an hour, but today it only took 15. He decided to skip the make up application today, something he rarely did, but he woke up feeling on the shitty side and didn't want to deal with the frustration of a misapplication. Kankurou looked into the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom, disappointed in the bags under his eyes.

He let his thoughts wander about last night and the events that took place as he headed to the kitchen. His brother and sister were being assholes again. As usual, it was Temari, bitch from flaming hell teamed up with the red haired devil himself against Kankurou. Even though the Jinchurriki had been removed, and Gaara was allowed to sleep, he seemed a little off, still. They had just had dinner, made via the servants that came along with being Kazekage. It was delicious and Kankurou had planned on savoring every bit of food until Gaara spoke.

"Jesus Kankuruo, here I thought your ass couldn't get any bigger…but that mountain of food you claimed as yours proves me wrong."

All the appetite Kankurou had was gone. All the delicious food suddenly resembled rotting meat. Kankurou's dark eyes looked at Gaara's unusual aqua. Gaara's eyes narrowed, waiting for the insults to start, a smile threatening to break through any moment.

Instead of it setting Kankurou off, he had been called fatty a good portion of his life, he left the kitchen with his plate of food. As he sat on the couch, in the safety of his living room, he heard Temari join Gaara at the dinner table. Kankurou ran up to his room and retrieved his favorite puppet Krow. He was better company that the two in the dinning room. Kankurou set Krow next to him on the couch and settled in. The living room was cozy with a large 54' plasma screen tv with a couch directly across from the television. Two love seats accompanied to the left and right, making the living room seem more enclosed. A small coffee table was placed stratigically in the middle. Kankurou of course sat on the couch in the middle, with his place on the coffee table. Just then Temari let out a cackle of a laugh that vibrated through the house. Kankurou turned the T.V. up to drown out the noise and it worked. He was able to enjoy his meal in piece. He settled on watching Law and Order: SVU while he ate. It was a riveting episode where Olivia put herself in mortal danger working in a prison to catch a correctional officer rapist. Kankuoru didn't move until the credits, plus he heard Gaara and Temari placing their plates in the sink. He didn't want to be near them at the moment. Rumor had it, Temari gave it up to Shikamaru and he hadn't called her yet. He knew she was bound to be pissy just like Gaara.

At the start of the Bio oil commercial, He stood up and proceeded to the Kitchen to dispose of the dirty plate. After placing the dishes in the sink, Kankurou turned to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of coke off the shelf. It was icy cold and inviting. He took his soda and went to the living room to reclaim the television. When he entered the living room, his heart sank.

Gaara was currently sitting in Kankurous previous spot and Temari was standing by the love seat with the remote in her hand. Usually Kankurou was smart and took the batteries out, but he was too worried about keeping his distance from the terrible two that he forgot. Kankurou walked into the living room ready to protest.

"What the fuck I was watching that!" Kankurou made a lunge for the controller but Temari was quicker and shifted out of the way. After falling to a heap on one of the loveseats, Kankurou stood up and brushed himself clean of any crumbs. He looked indignantly from Temari who had a huge grin on her face, to Gaara who sat there snickering and enjoying the very spot Kankurou had claimed as his. Temari finally found what she had been looking for. She pressed the button and immediately some cheesy ass music began to play. Gaara squealed with delight.

"Temari! I didn't know you recorded this for me!" Gaara said uncharacteristically like himself.

"Anything for my favorite Kazekage Brother" she said leaning in and pinching his cheek. Gaara smiled and snuggled his Kazeteddy. Montel Williams face soon took the TV and it startled Kankurou. He immediately knew why he was being denied the Law and Order marathon. Before he could even think her name, her voice rang out.

"MONTELLLLLLLLLL.." there it was that scratchy voice, that voice that sounded like a million cats dying simultaneously, that voice that could lead a mortal man to suicide, Sylvia Browne. Gaara dearly loved Sylvia Browne and believed with his whole being that she was the know all of spirits. Gaara was sure that there was a spirit roaming around in the third floor.

Temari and Gaara cuddled up and immediately became absorbed. Kankurou stood there looking from one to the other. He was disgusted by their blatant display of sibling affection excluding him. No matter, Kankuoru took a seat on the lazy boy and waited for the show to be over. He watched as Sylvia became irritated by a guest who was sure that there was 5 spirits in her house when Sylvia said only1. It was a lame argument but it entertained him none the less.

After an hour of hellish boredom, Montel ended. Kankurou had been more interested in working a joint of Krow's which always had excessive junk build up, hindering the precise movements of the puppet. It really didn't dawn on him that now that the show was over, he would be the subject of entertainment for the rest of the evening. He kept working that joint and watching the commercial for some Vehix crap.

'I bet he sleeps with that fucking puppet' Temari snickered.

' I know he does. I fear to know what he does with the thing though..'

If Kankurou hadn't blocked the two out, he would have heard his siblings plot against him. Temari looked almost as evil as Gaara at the moment when she spoke, "come on Gaara, lets take his girl friend!"

Gaara seemed to agree with this logic for he grunted and added, "let's watch Krow burn.."

When the two shadows landed on Kankurou, he looked up started. IT all came back to him like a ton of bricks to the face, Gaara and Temari where here and looking down upon him with hard to miss, matching menacing looks on their faces. Temari reached for Krow as Gaara formed a giant sand hand to hold Kankurou's protesting self back. No matter how hard Kankurou tried to fight the two off, Temari made it away with the puppet. Krows joints creaked and cracked creepily but Temari was not to be deterred. She held the puppet up in victory and side stepped her way to the fireplace. Kankurou had fallen for it hook line and sinker.

Gaara saw that Temari had successfully claimed the puppet and let the sand return to his gourd. He turned to watch his sister holding Krow in the air while laughing. "Awe Kanky I got your _girlfriend_!!" she threw her head back and laughed.

Gaara chuckled and looked to Kankurou. He was upset, his damn puppet was now a pawn in this sick and cruel game of sibling rivalry. He worried that the two goons would break his precious puppet and then he would be out a weapon. Krow was his first ever puppet, there fore there were more feelings connected to krow. His fists clenched and teeth bared.

Temari signaled for Gaara to come which he did. He held Krow while Temari began a fire. It started quick enough and that's when Kankurou began to sweat. " Hay guys, this shit isn't funny! You can't be serious! Don't you two ever get enough of torturing me?!" he pleaded and reasoned " If you ruin Krow, then I will be out a whole fucking puppet. He is crucial to my success in becoming a Shinobi!" It seemed as though Temari and Gaara had turned deaf for Gaara was handing Temari Krow. Kankurou finally made the steps to close the gap between the two but Gaara once again summoned his sand into the form of a hand, holding Kankurou where he was.

"awe Kanky," Temari giggled, "Don't worry…we won't hurt him much.." she bent down and moved the fireplace screen out of the way.

Kankurou really began to struggle once he realized she was serious. It all happened in the same moment, Gaara was trying to hold back a large weight, Kankurou was struggling refusing to let Krow be burned and Temari was kneeled down, ready to throw Krow on the flames when it happened. With no chakra strings attached, Krow turned his head to make his three eyes face Temari's surprised blue ones, and shot her with a poison needle right to the bridge of the nose. She was stunned, dropping Krow on the safety of the carpet and plopping down on her butt. Her back was still turned and Gaara was off to the side of her, still struggling with Kankurou's large load. Temari's shaking hand went to the needle plugged deeply into her face. A tear trickled down her cheek before she began to scream. She felt the poison pumping through her veins paralyzing her, it was a miracle she was able to make a sound.

The yelling alerted both Kazekage and his brother. The sand immediately began to flow back to the gourd as both Shinobi proceeded to Temari who was still sitting by the fireplace, her hands at her side and her head lulled to the side. When they tried to turn her around, she wouldn't budge. Gaara's aqua and Kankurou's brown eyes met, while leaning forwards to see Temari's face. Both simultaneously screamed.

Baki came down from one of the floors above, obviously worried. He was the only father figure the Suna brats had. Their real father was always enwrapped in business and never had time for them. Baki took over fatherly duties when Yashamaru died as well Kankurou's father. Now he rushed through the kitchen to the den. It was there that he saw Gaara and Kankurou in opposite corners of the room and Temari perched by the fire.

Baki had yelled and screamed like a banshee. He sent Gaara and Kankurou to their rooms to think about what they had done while they had a medical nin help Temari heal. Kankurou was sitting in his room, looking at Krow oddly. As he was fighting Gaara's god damn sand, he never took his eyes off his puppet. He noticed the change in Temari's demeanor as she approached the fire. He thought he saw something odd but shook it out of his mind.

The soft wrapping on the door aroused him out of his thoughts on the mysteries of puppets. He opened the door to find a mess of red hair in his face. Gaara side stepped him and entered his room. Kankurou turned around to yell at this brother, the brother who always calls him names, the brother who tag teams with Temari, who was helping burn Krow, the words faded in his throat. Gaara looked genuinely afraid. Kankurou felt a little uncomfortable as he shut the door and faced his brother who was now sitting on his brothers bed. Gaara's eyes were locked on Krow.

"Gaara…what do you want? Don't look at Krow that way!"

"Kanurou…that thing came to life…"

"Krow? Seriously?!"

"Seriously" Gaara's face was the epitome of serious at the moment.

" Is this the best plot you can do to try and scare me?" Kankurou felt confident all the sudden.

Gaara looked to his brother and gulped. "that thing is alive.."

At that very moment, Baki called Kankurou out of the room to speak to him of the events that took place. Gaara decided to wait in his brothers room til Baki called him down. He jumped alittle bit and made the ass grove in the bed for maximum comfort. He was looking around the room when he heard the clacking from a certain puppet. Gaara's eyes looked to where the puppet was sitting before Kankurou had left, and of course, Krow was MIA. Gaara shivered and put up a brave front. He pulled his legs on the bed to avoid the puppet from pulling him under the bed and ripped the cork out from the gourd. The soft hiss from the sand comforted Gaara until Krow showed himself. He had perched himself on the side of a dresser and lunged at Gaara's face. Gaara was startled and of course had the sand begin a defense technique before five poison needles shot him in various spots. He let out a weak cry as the poison seeped through his body at a high pace. As Gaara's vision began to fade, he watched as Krow stood up by himself and walked to the dresser, boosted himself up and sat back on the dresser. Kankurou and Baki came in less than one minute later and found Gaara on the bed fucked up.

Kankuoru dismissed the ideas all night that the puppet he dearly loved was possessed or alive in any way. The thought of it was ridiculous and made him smile as he retired for bed. Besides, Baki had told him that Konaha was having a dance party for all the chuunin and up, in celebration for the just freshly passed chuunin exams. Kankurou had planned on asking out a certain double bunned girl from Konaha to be his date. He couldn't wait for tomorrow for they would venture toKonaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankurou finally pushed the thoughts of the previous night out of his head and proceeded down stairs. The kitchen was oddly quiet, usually Temari and Gaara's evil voices could be heard from the stairs but the lack there of unnerved him. He entered the kitchen, his eyes greeted with Gaara and Temari quietly eating cereal. Kankurou grabbed the box and a bowl, pouring himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch with milk. He sat at the large table, Temari on the end, and Gaara seated directly across from Kankurou. He looked from one sibling to the other as he shoveled a spoon full in his mouth, crunching. Temari's blue eyes and Gaara's aqua bore into him and he set his spoon down. As he dramatically cleared his throat, Temari cut him off "Cut the theatrics damn it! Kankurou that fucking puppet of yours is alive!"

Kankurou almost choked on the remains of the cereal in his mouth. This was an unexpected and unrealistic announcement made, and he couldn't suppress the smile that claimed his face. "you got to be kidding me?" He looked from Gaara to Temari, both not making any movements to prove his statement.

"Kankurou…before I was gonna burn the damn puppet, it looked at me…" Temari shivered from the memory, "that's when it shot me!" Her face a nice pale shade.

"Temari, you probably triggered a spring in his back that released it.." As he spoke, he knew it was bullshit. The recovered needle was a secret needle from Krow's left eye. It couldn't be released on a fluke for it had to have the familiarity of Kankuoru's chakra string to trigger the needle. It would only be released if used in a combo with…. Kankurou's eyes widened in surprise and he swiveled his gaze to Gaara. The needles given back from the medic nin was the five needles that were the rest of the combo. There was no way for them to spring out spontaneously as well as out of sequence. Kankurou chuckled to himself and thought 'get a hold of yourself! You are sounding crazy like those two. The blood lust must have got to their brains.. It is a relatively new attack I added' He shook his head and resumed eating before his cereal got soggy.

"Kankurou.." Gaara spoke finally, " Krow is alive.. He shot me with needles and then stood up…STOOD UP and got back on the dresser on his own accord.!" He seemed to hyperventilate as speaking.

"Why can't you just admit that you messed with Krow and released the needles Gaara? I know you have killed many people in your short lived years on this planet but Jesus fuckin Christ! You were a more believable psycho when you were killing and not making up stories."

Gaara winced at the words for although he was cruel to his brother, he would never forget that Kankurou was the first one to accept him back. He simply sat there looking at the cereal that was clearly soggy before he gave his brother a response. "That puppet will not remain in this house as long as I am Kazekage."

Those words hung in the air until a second later, Baki entered the kitchen. " we are running behind time guys! We have to leave if we are gonna make it in time for the party! You know Suna is atleast two days travel and that's at a quick pace. I expect you all to be ready to leave in 10 minutes!"

With that said, all three stood and went to their respective rooms to pack. Temari was excited for Shikamaru finally had called her and asked her to the dance. She was walking on sunshine when she came down to leave the mansion. Gaara had packed quickly and was down first. Kankuoru came down the stairs full of hope for the weapons mistress to accept his offer his scrolls packed firmly across his back while his stomach did belly flops in anticipation of the question to be asked and the response to come after. Temari and Gaara began shouting to Baki at the same time, making the vocalizations almost inaudible.

"Please children.. Speak one at a time! My patience does have boundaries you know?" He said as he poked his ear with a finger in hopes to clear out the garble echoing inside.

"He CAN'T take Krow!" Temari said almost pleading.

"That puppet is a killer! He attempted to assassinate the very own Kazekage!" Gaara howled.

"you can't be serious…" Baki sighed. "Krow is a simple puppet. I understand your apprehension on admitting that you messed with a trip wire and set the needle attacks. In Kankurou's defense, that is his weapon and if we, for any ungodly reason were to be attacked with a Shinobi improperly equipped, it would result in doom.." he took a breath and continued on before the protests could begin, "I suggest you stop scaring yourselves into believing that tripe, and get on with this celebration!"

Temari and Gaara knew it was all bullshit, for every one knew Baki was dating Anko and he was desperate to get to her as soon as he could. Both Temari and Gaara let out a defeated sigh and made sure to keep far away from Krow and Kankurou at all times.

After two days of rigorous travel, they finally reached Konaha village. It was always a lovely sight to behold, especially for Temari for outside the gate awaited the pineapple headed boy she loved. He looked mildly irritated but what was new with Shikamaru. Temari knew better than to act on her first impulse which was to jump and bound over to her lover and squeal like Sakura when she mooned over Sasuke. Instead, she strode over to him acting like her shit didn't stink. He stopped pretending to be irritated, replacing the look with interest. Temari noticed and linked hands with him. They headed off to the village hand in hand not looking back.

Kankurou extended a friendly greeting to the two Shinobi guards at the front gate. As soon as they were allowed in, Baki showed them to the rooms they would be staying at. Of course they were lavish rooms, for they were well respected members and it was only honorary to give the guests an incredibly warm greeting. Kankurou's room was across from Gaara's and as soon as he was done placing his personal items in his room, he opened the door to see Gaara's single eye peeking out his door right at him. As soon as Kankurou's brown eye spotted the aqua, the door slammed shut. He shrugged and continued on to the town. He had to find someone and he had to do it now before he lost the courage or the words to say.

He walked leisurely through the village. Smiling and waving to the Shinobi's. He kept his eyes peeled for any of Gai's team for if he was to see one member, that meant all were present and accounted for, and not away on any mission. He saw many nameless, faceless Shinobi that he had befriended. Many conversations ensued, and he didn't really know how hard it was to maintain what little popularity he had, so naturally after playing social butterfly, he was parched. He went to a small convenience store to purchase an ice cold Coke when it happened.

He had spent little time in the store, immediately locating the freezer where the soda was kept. He took time in selecting which bottle he was going to claim as his own. He took the coldest one he could find and proceeded to the check out counter when he passed the candy racks, displaying various wrappers of goodies and snacks galore. He paused and picked out a milky way midnight to compliment the Coke. Kankurou stepped to the check out counter when he was rudely cut off by a Shinobi with long hair. He had a smirk on his face as he knew he had cut Kankurou. Kankurou grunted in disapproval and muttered, 'Shit dude, if you were in that big a hurry then you deserve to go ahead of me.' The man in front of him turned around and eyed him up and down. Kankurou didn't like the looks of this guy, but recognized him from the chuunin exam when his own country tried to take down Konaha. Kankurou vaguely remembered his name, Genma. As soon as Genma was done purchasing a 24 pack of Coronitas (the little Coronas yey!) he turned and took a path that led him straight to Kankurou. As Kankurou took the steps forward to the counter, Genma looked him in the eye and coughed right in his face. The breath that emanated from that gaped mouth was foul, like sniffing the waste that collects in your intestine. Kankurou had weak gag reflex and this just about tested the limits. He heard the bell from the door chime, symbolizing Genma's departure from the store. The clerk looked down at Kankurou and asked, "What did you do to piss that guy off?"

Kankurou shrugged, trying to compose himself and his trembling stomach. He handed the guy the cash and booked it. He didn't care about the coin change he was to receive, he just needed fresh air to dispel the stench that was clogged in his nostril. He gulped the soda down and ate the candy bar with record time. It seemed his stomach was ok, but fuck dude, why did Genma treat him that way, seriously what the fuck did he do to warrant that behavior? Nothing really, I mean, he did let the guy cut him in line and all. And Christ, what the fuck did he have for lunch to make his breath smell so raunch?!

Kankurou wandered around the village, taking in the sights he had seen many a times before. He didn't really have a close friend in the village so he resigned to sit under a tree and relax. The dance was tomorrow and time was ebbing away. He silently struggled with ideas of where the Kunoichi could be. Of course he really didn't know much about her but that was all the point of dating right? To get to know someone.

When he decided to trek on in search, he ran into none other but the loud mouth dattebayo spouting Naruto himself. Of course both were glad to see each other and were displaying it. Naruto clapped Kankurou on the back and grinned sheepishly. They extended greeting and on the verge of a bullshitting session when Kankurou eyed an annoyed looking Sakura.

"Oh.. Hay Sakura.." Kankurou said apprehensively.

The bad mood disappeared upon the recognition. A smile lit the pink haired Kunoichi's face as she waved a slender hand in the air, "hi Kankurou" she said happily enough as she wound an arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's blue eyes lit up and he grinned ear to ear as dawning drew on Kankurou's face. He didn't know they had finally hooked up and Kankurou, from that point on held his reservations on whether she thought of Sasuke when she slept with Naruto. He resigned to never know the answer and that suited him just fine. Not really knowing what to say he grinned and rubbed the back of the cat hat always mounted on his mound of brown hair and spoke pleasantly, "I didn't know you two were together?"

Sakura looked eager to answer and thus replied, "yep. For almost 4 months now."

"doesn't that make missions extra strenuous? I mean you now have to take extra precaution?" Kankurou couldn't imagine a love one as a team member.

Naruto answered for Sakura, "Kankurou, its obvious you have never been hit by my lady here." His hand pointed to the girl who oozed femininity, and she smiled and waved innocently. Kankurou wasn't really fooled by the innocent act, he knew all to well that her as well as the elder of Suna had taken down the greatest puppet master to live, Akatsuki member Sasori.

"You goin to the dance Kankurou?" Sakura asked imploringly. Her green eyes were ablaze with curiosity.

"well.. Pretty much so."

" who are you going with?" Sakura giggled after asking, a girl will always be a girl, loving to divulge in gossip.

Kankurou looked a little uncomfortable for he hadn't really asked his candidate yet. All in all he figured that maybe Sakura and Naruto could direct him to the place to find Tenten. " well I wanted to ask Tenten if she wouldn't mind going with me.." He was about to blush at how truthful he was being when he noticed the darkened look exchanged on their faces. He wasn't in complete understanding when Sakura spoke up, almost expert like.

"Kankurou " she started delicately. It wasn't like she was worried for hurting his feelings but she'd rather do it than feel rejection from the Kunoichi that was obsessed, "Tenten is kind of…preoccupied right now.. She has a lot going on.. She said she wasn't even sure if she was going to attend the dance…" She felt sorry to dash his dreams, but to her surprise, her words seemed to not affect him at all.

"no matter, I would still like to ask her.. Maybe she would like to take her mind off of things and have fun. I'll never know 'til I try."


End file.
